project_ovfandomcom-20200216-history
Sapients
Sapients, Sentients, Aliens, Beings, or Xenosapiens are biological creatures in the Mortal realm that have evolved over millions of years to develop self-awareness, higher thinking capabilities, and often technological advancement. Sapients are, with very few exceptions, the dominant species of their native planets, and will often develop means of leaving their homeworlds to explore others. There is a good deal of debate among researchers as to what qualifies as a 'Sapient', but the general classification is 'any species that is smart enough to turn nature into tools' or 'any species that can make the elements abide by their rules.' However, this rule is often criticized as there are some animals such as the Octopi of Earth that can, for example, use objects such as coconuts or the carapace of other creatures as tools but are not considered by science to be sapient. Physiology Life can grow to take on an almost infinite amount of shapes as it evolves. Most environments develop randomly, and biological organisms can find a nearly infinite amount of ways to combat these environments. Because of this, a planet's most intelligent organisms can sometimes but upright walkers with bones and tough skin, fluid sacks of organs with tool-wielding tentacles, swarms of fluttering leaves that transmit electrons to each other, or sometimes even hyper-intelligent trees that are rooted into the ground. It is considered statistically unlikely that any two alien species from different planets would look at all similar, however this claim is often proven wrong when taking into consideration planets with somewhat similar environments. For example, Humans evolved on Earth through generations of carnivorous creatures hunting through tall plants and eventually walking upright and building tools as a result. Hundreds of lightyears away on the planet Petscota, tall plants also grew in abundance. A carnivorous hunter species, one that shared very few similarities to the ancestors of Humans, evolved to have four limbs, as it was the optimal number to have when hunting through forests. Eventually, this creature started using its front limbs to build tools, and eventually evolved to walk upright because it was the most efficient way use its tools to hunt. After many thousands of generations, a species that appeared very similar to humans on the outside, but not at all on the inside, emerged: The Suriken. Of course, planets that evolve in this specific way are very few and far between. While there are a great number of bipedal alien Sapients in the universe, they are far outnumbered by almost any other shape of creature. Behavior Much like their physical form, Sapients tend to behave very differently from one another, often holding very different values close either because of instinctual purposes or contextual ones. This is not to say that every alien species is unknowably different to each other. Most Sapients interact calmly with each other in order to share technological developments and teach each other history. Many aliens interact with each other purely out of curiosity and educational purposes. In many cases, different species even join forces to build new civilizations together by terraforming dead worlds into habitable ones. Cultures and contextual values wend to mix in these new civilizations. Values Many species evolve in many different ways. Therefore their values are not always consistent. Some Sapients crave to explore and colonize. Others crave friendship with other species and to learn as much about the universe as they can. Some simply wish to own the universe, and fear that any other technologically advanced species threatens their superiority. In a broader sense, many species feel an obligation to explore the universe beyond their own planet, while others find it rewarding to stay at home, even if they are aware of alien life in the cosmos. Some are simply more concerned with preserving what they developed in their own corner of space, and feel no need to expand. The Bipedal Colonist Theory There is a theory that states that being bipedal or humanoid makes a species more prone to prioritize colonization over exploration. Non-humanoid species of aliens outnumber humanoid species over a million to one, however it is statistically more likely for humanoid species, even while evolving on their own planet, to have a fascination with speed, and reaching as much free land as they can. Humanoids are also statistically more likely than other species to want to terraform dead worlds, and expand their species as far as possible. Physiological Comfort Many species in the universe tend to keep to their own kind, or at least other species that look similar to them. Humans, for example, were known for building vast empires that can stretch over several star systems, but those empires consisted almost entirely of humans or human branchoffs. These societies are usually easier to maintain, as most humans come from similar backgrounds and they would all be able to easily breath the same atmosphere, however humans from all-human societies would often be slightly xenophobic towards other species. In more inclusive communities where multiple species would live together, humanoids would usually stay close to each other. Boneless Sapients would form their own communities, Insectoids would stay close, as would crustaceans and any other number of different species that seemed similar to each other. More often than not, Interstellar ships would be mainly operated and overseen by Sapients of the same body structure, mainly because the technology aboard would become more universal that way. For instance, any ship that is operated by intricate tools and keyboards would be more suited for humanoids, or at least a species with dextrous fingers. A species with a more plastic or gelatinous body would be more suited for a ship with a neurological interface or other forms of organic communication. Purpose It is unknown what purpose, if any, life actually serves in the universe. Many religions suggest that since life is so common throughout the cosmos, but intelligence is so rare, Sapients must have been divinely created for some higher purpose. Others use the same context to argue that intelligence may just be a genetic quirk that very few species get to enjoy. Some believe that there is a higher power that wishes for intelligent life to complete some task that's embedded deep within every Sapient's natural instinct. Some believe that, given the context that most worlds in the universe are dead, it is the moral obligation for all species to try spreading life and terraforming as much as possible. Some believe that there is no actual purpose, and that there are neither rewards, nor punishments for what living beings do. List of Known Sapient Species The following is a list of technologically advanced or otherwise exceptionally evolved and intelligent life forms appearing in official Project OV ''installments Ahax ''The Ahax were a humanoid species from the planet Ahaxa, and were widely known for their enhanced psychic abilities. They were a truly genius race of people that had both telekinetic and telepathic abilities. They had white skin, pink or purple markings, and incredibly long necks. Aberu Garneca A drawing of a performing Aberu Garneca shows that they were an incredibly bulky species with great physical strength. They were from the planet Abrecadna. Cephaloposapien ]] The Cephaloposapiens were a slow-moving, bipedal cephalopod species that were known to be incredibly peaceful and intelligent. Most cultures on their home planet of Cephalosapia were incredibly peaceful, and most of their people considered almost hedonistic. They were fascinated with their physical senses, and partook in the use of psychedelic drugs to enhance their mental state and become more in-tune with nature. They had no vocal chords, and communicated with each other through subtle physical movements. Given that they never named their home planet, the humans nicknamed them Cephaloposapiens because of their slug-like appearance. ]] Eeropis The Eeropis were a tall and bulky cyclops race from the planet Kateel. The Eropis had a sponge-like chest cavity filled with air pockets that could be inflated, causing their upper torso to appear up to twice as large. This was most likely an evolutionary defense to ward of predators. An added bonus of the spongey chest cavity, they were very light on their feet and could run faster than most predators on Kateel. Their beaks were made of an incredibly dense bone, and functioned the same as an earthling parrot: they could make a wide variety of noises and even speak galactic common. Grungat A stout, furry, bear-like biped with short horns and jagged teeth. They are originally from the planet Scrugf. Human (Main Article: Human) Humans were a species of warm-blooded bipeds from the terrestrial planet Earth, known for their explorative nature, widespread colonization of the cosmos, technological innovation, terraforming efforts and abstract art forms. They were famously fascinated with trivial things such as small animals, gemstones, music and often found humor in the purely abstract. They were also incredibly adaptable, and found ways of living in almost every extraterrestrial environment purely out of curiosity. Jajjan The Jajjan were a stout and heavy-set people from the planet Karaja. Like most humanoid species, they had bifocal eyes, but those eyes were placed vertically instead of horizontally. All members of their species grew thick beards that extended down to their chests. Kantor Tim The Kantor Tim were a bulky beast-like humanoid species from the planet Katur, who were covered in a thick black or brown fur. While most of the bones in their bodies were hard as stone, their jawbones rivaled some metals in density. They had hollow bones on the sides of their heads that picked up vibrations and acted as ears, but they were also covered in a thick hair. Kya Kya The KyaKya were a crab-arachnid-like race from the planet Kyoomyt. They were widely known for being colonists that could terraform just about any world they came across. Martian The Martians were a primitive humanoid species that faced extinction on the planet Mars. Millions of years later, the humans cloned the remains of their ecosystem and brought back the Martian race. Unfortunately, all of the original martian culture was not recorded, and lost to history. Quadpodosapien The Quadpodosapiens were a species of highly intelligent hunters that walked on four tripod-like feet. They did not have eyes like most hunter species, but instead saw through vibrations that could detect a physical presence from up to 40 meters. They communicated through guttural roars, yelps and growls, and therefor didn't have a planet name that could be pronounced in the galactic common language. They did not officially have a concept outer space or other planets, as they had no organs capable of showing them a sky. However, alien visitors arrived in one of their cities long ago and gave them knowledge of the universe. Some members of the species even joined the aliens in order to experience life on other planets. Most did not. Sgarthor An Imp-like humanoid species with long blue horns, and green insides. Suriken The Suriken were a humanoid race from the planet Petscota, and the first alien race to make contact with the humans publicly. With the humans, they formed an interstellar friendship that spanned dozens of planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Teekyok A tall, purple humanoid species with horned jaws and sharp teeth in place of lips. '' Tugette ''The Tugette were a very human-like species from Chakun, a large moon somewhere in the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy. They were a technologically advanced people with four upper limbs, and a bifocal set of eyes that were optimally designed as a combination of prey and predator: the Tugette people have rectangular pupils set at a position on their faces which let them see both in front of and around them. Vooyaway The Vooyaway were a gelatinous species from the swampy planet Aaa, made primarily of a thick, colorful membrane. The Vooyaway came in a variety of colors, and some even had bioluminescent properties. Their whole body acted as a kind of multi-functional organ that could digest and process different nutrients and liquids. Thick muscular points throughout their bodies acted as a brain. This nervous system was easily damaged, making memory-loss and temporary motor problems common in the Vooyaway. Unlike most species, however, the Vooyaway brain could repair itself quickly and perfectly, making permanent brain damage very rare. The most intelligent Vooyaway were those who avoided physical stress. Their natural bodies were not very mobil, and long tendrils that extend from their sides could manipulate tools that had historically allowed them to hunt underwater. Over the course of their long and uninterrupted evolution, they built artificial limbs that launched them to the top of their respective food chain. The Vooyaway spoke using a series of whistles, hums and musical notes. Yorkti The Yorkti were an almost insect-like race of very hyperactive carnivores. While their bodies had no exoskeletons and were covered in a light fur, their long legs were capable of latching onto walls like an insect. They were incredibly swift-moving and surprisingly famous for their combat skills. Yuktiktt The Yuktiktt were a large insect-like people from Kota, an incredibly gaseous planet with a very thick atmosphere. The galactic standard for spaceship atmospheres was fit for most species that have some basic lung alterations, but was far too thin for the Yuktiktt. Therefor, Yuktiktt that were traveling with other species had to wear thick suits that kept them pressurized while off their home planet. Yuvhii The Yuvhii were one of the very few known humanoid species who were not carnivorous or omnivorous. They were somewhat similar to plants in that they had a set of six roots hidden under flaps in their abdomen which they extended into thick, mineral-rich liquid substances in order to intake nutrients. They also used small pores scattered across their bodies to filter-feed while they submerged themselves in swamps on their home planet, Gyhuu. The Yuvhii also had bioluminescent bone-like pods placed across their bodies which glowed when feeling strong emotions. The Yuvhii communicated using some simple vocal syllables, but primarily by audibly rattling a bone-like appendage in their nasal cavity.